A Hidden Secert
by Persian princess123
Summary: Hermione had the looks, the brains and the guys. Everyone including her thought she has the best life. But on her 13th birthday she finds out a secret.Her life will never be the same until on guy comes to her rescue, but more troble is made. Dm/HG HL
1. The Dark lords task

A/n thank you everyone who reviewing. I just got my beta to edit the chap so it is much better now. Please check out her page lilyroxmysox03 for a wonderful Dransy story. Working on the next chapter should be out soon. Thanks you all. Please keep reviewing it makes me want to write more.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her little sister's living room, having a cup of blood red wine. Staring out the window when a black scar the shape of a skull, with a snake coming out the mouth, burned her skin. She gently placed her cup on the table, and disappeared from the warm and welcoming room.

A few seconds later, Bellatrix appeared in a dark room. In the middle of the large, gloomyroom stood a tall cloaked man. The man had red slitted eyes. Bellatrix bowed and spoke slowly.

"Hello, my Lord."

"Just the beautiful and loyal lady I was looking for!" He said seductively, "I have a favour to ask!"

"Anything my lord**.** You know my loyalties have no limits." Bellatrix exclaimed.

"This task might include some of your inner body parts. Say your womb." He said brushing his long pale fingers over her belly.

"My Lord; I still do not understand what you mean. Why would you need me to carry a child?" She asked. He was behind her, his hand still brushing her currently flat stomach.

"Oh, my dear Bellatrix, I need someone to help me with my tasks. Someone to continue my job when or if I pass away." Voldomort said."Bella, I expect you to say yes. Do you dare disobey me?"

"**No**, but why have you chosen me?" She asked.

"Well my dear Bella**,** you are my only female Death Eater that can raise a child, in your stomach. You**r** little sister can**,** as well, but as you know she is pregnant with a baby boy! What do you say?"

"Thank you for trusting me with this task. What are the rules?" Bellatrix asked eagerly.

"Now the way this will work, is the child will be mine, but for the wizarding world to accept it, we will say it is **Rodulphus** the father. I will meet the child once it's born**,** and again when it is 13, for its training to start.**"** The Dark Lord said.

And with that, he turned once, and he was gone. Bellatrix smiled to herself. "A child." She whispered to the empty room. "The Dark Lord's child."

Nine months later

A huge circle with cloaked men looked eagerly at the man in the middle.

"Today everyone**,** I introduce you to my child." Just then Bellatrix stepped out of the circle cradling a black blanket.

Vold**e**mort took the blanket and held it high. Everyonemade cooing noises towards the child, welcoming it to the Dark Lord's group. Voldomort brought the child down and cradled it. "Ah, hello my dear child." He said. "Now my dear Bella! What shall her name be?"

"Umm.. Hermione?" She asked.

"Perfect!" He said. "Hello Hermione Lestrange!" Have you met you uncle?" "Say hello to your uncle Lucius." Voldemort stared at the baby wrapped in the blanket, her eyelids fluttering,taking in the cloaked men. Hermione Lestrange was going to go down in history, as the darkest femaled wizard of all.


	2. The unexpected birthday suprise

**A/n- Hey eveyone, sorry it took long to upload I had my sister's b-day to help plan and loads of homework. Sorry about taking long. Enjoy the next chap and I KNOW it is going to fast but it will start to slow down. Ok so stay tuned.**

**13 Years Later**

Hermione was certainly the most beautiful 3rd year student in Hogwarts. She had her auntie's straight blackhair, andher mother's brown eyes. All the girls could not stand her. They hated how all the boys would start drooling at the sight of her**,** how the teachers would look at her proudly when she got a question right, or how she knew she was beautiful, and flaunted it.

"I can't believe all those boys would actually go for that type of girl!" Ginny Weasly said. "Harry what do you think they see in her?" Ginny asked her boyfriend whose salivawas dripping out of his mouth. "HARRY!" Ginny yelled.

Harry shook his head and wiped the salivaoff his mouth. "Ha, did you say something Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did but you're obviously **no **help!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ok, then!" Harry said turning his attention back to Hermione. Hermione walked up to them.

"Hey, Harry, Ron and Ginny!" Hermione said moving her silk black hair out of her eyes.

"Hey!" The boys said**,** trying to act cool. "What's up?" Harry asked but tripping over the words.

"Oh, I am just handing out invitations to my 13th birthday! What about you guys?" She asked.

"Oh, umm we were just chilling!" Ron said.

"Cool**.** Anyway as I mentioned**,** my birthday is coming and I was hoping maybe you three could come." Hermionegavea white envelope to each of them, with their names clearly labelled.

"Yeah, we will totally be there!" Harry exclamied**.**

"Good!" Hermione said. She walked away handing out invitations to other guests. Ginny shook her head at the way Hermione strutted through the grounds as though she was a princess,and at how her boyfriend and brother could not seem to stop drooling. Ginny threw the envelope on the ground and stepped on it. Then she proceeded towalked up towards the school, in anger.

Two easy weeks passed, and Hermione was worriedabout her birthday. All the 3rd years were attending. Hermione had her pool, and the party room was set up. She had chosen all the foods, snacks and drinks that the house elves would cook, and serve. Hermione was now deciding which swimsuit she should wear and which dress for the meal. **'**At the end she chose her pink bikini and long pink dress with the crystals on the chest. The time passed by and everyone started coming. Everyone enjoyed the party. The boys loved the fact that most of the girls were wearing bikinis. Hermione and the girls went up for a tan,while the guys countiued to swim. The girls started gossiping like any typical girl. After about half an hour the girls went into the pool, Hermione sat on the ledge to get adapted to the water. She was looking up at the sun**,** kicking her feet under the water. Then in a flash of her eyes she felt something bite her leg gently pulling her under! She was under the freezing,water. Unable to breath, she started panicking**,** her arms flying everywhere, here feet to numb to move. She feels a pair of arms lift her up, the first thing she saw was a laughing Draco Malfoy. He was the one that bit her foot then pulled her down into the water. Hermione splashed water right into his face. He was taken aback.

"HERMIONE! What was that?" He asked.

"What was that?" She repeated annoyed. "That was for almost drowning me!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Calm down!" He raved. Hermione turned away and went over to Pansy and the other girls. Two hours later everyone took out their wands and dried their hair and went into the bedrooms or bathrooms to change into their dry clothes. Once everyone came out the house elves brought out the food. There was caviar and Fois Gras, exotic meats and smoked salmon. Everyone dug into the meals. Meals they could never afford. Some boys such as Harry, Ron and Neville ate as though they never had eaten in their lives. Once the main meal was finished the elves snapped their fingers and everything was gone. Then the elves brang out crème brulee and Truffles. Everyone dug in**,** chatter erupting at the table. Then Bellatrix came out of the kitchen with a big cake in her hands. The lights turned off and the only source of light was the onesfrom the candies. Everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday day dear Hermione, happy birthday too you! How old are you know! How old are you now, how old are you now! How old are you now!" Are you one, are you two**,** are three**,** are you four, are five, are you six, are seven, are eight, are younine, are ten, are you eleven, are you twelve, are you thirteen-"

"STOP!" Hermione screamed withher melodic, sugar-coated, honey voice. Bellatrix was now behind her daughter with the cake; she kissed Hermione gently on the cheek and placed the big cake with her picture down in front of her. Hermione drew in a deep breath and blew out her cake**.**

"You made a wish right?" Bellatrix asked behind her daughter.

"How could I forget mom?" She questioned. "'dad' please turn on the light!" Hermione asked her**.** Her 'dad' did as he was told. Everyone started shouting out to open their gift first.

"People, I will just take a random gift at a time." She turned and picked up a gift that was wrapped in pink. She took out the card and read it out loud.

"Happy 13th birthday!" She opened the card and read the inside. "Dear, Hermione, the sky is as blue as you eyes but not as pretty. The sea makes people peaceful, but not me. You're my sea, you make me peaceful just by looking at me with those eyes, that lead into your soul. Yours forever Harry Potter!"

Ginny's face turned a very dark shade of red. Hermione blushed. She opened the gift and it was a picture frame with flowers all over them. "Oh thank you Harry, this is really pretty!"

"You're welcome!" Harry said, "It is kind of hard buying something for a girl who has everything in the world."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, this is beautiful Harry! Thank you!" Harry smiled.

Next Hermione opened one that was labelled To: Hermione From: Ron and Ginny! There was no card so she just opened it. There was a white blouse.

"Thank you!" Hermione said. Everyone else got her clothes too. Then she opened an emerald green package from her Auntie Narcissa, Uncle Lucius and Cousin Draco! She opened it and there was a ring. The band was gold silver and the gem was an emerald. She gasped at how pretty the ring was. "Ah! Thank you Auntie, Uncle Lucius and Draco it is so pretty!" She cried running and giving them a hug.

"Don't forget to open our present!" Bellatrix and Rodolphus said. Bellatrix brought out a big wrapped package. She tore it open and there stood the Crystal million 52. It was the latest broom in the market. Everyone was going crazy over it.

"Thank you mom! Thanks **'**dad'! You're the best!" Everyone was cheering her to go try it out! Hermione ran out with the broom and rode it in the air. When she came back down all the parents were ready to pick up their kids. Hermione thanked everyone for coming and their beautiful gifts. Once everyone left**,**Bellatrix told her she had something else for her. But she told her to wear a black cloak. Hermione's mother was wearing a very dark cloak as well. Then she appeared into the dark room.

"Who is there?" A commanding voice barked.

"It is**,** I Bellatrix Lestrange!" Bellatrix said politely.

"Mom, where are we!" Hermione asked frightened

"Ahh, Hermione my dear child, how was your birthday?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Mom,i want to go home! Who is he? Hermione questioned.

"Oh, yes**,** you do not yet know! Bella dear why don't you please tell her everything that she should know!" The dark lord commanded.

"Well, Hermione dear**,** there is more to your life than one or more like you could imagine. Where do I start, first off no matter what I am about to tell you I still LOVE you to death. "

"Okay, mum I know you love me but WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE AND WHO IS THAT MAN?"

"Perfect way to start**.** Thisman is the Dark Lord. He is your birth father." Bellatrix looked into her daughters eye, hoping her daughter was not going to faint.

"_What is my mum thinking? Is she out of her mind? Rodolpus is my father! This must be some sort of joke. Yeah it _**is **_a joke!" _"You are joking Mum. Rodolpus Lestrange is my father**,** not him. You're joking, stop it.

"It is not a joke. Just calm down for a minute, so I can explain what this is about." Bellatrix waited for a response but, he daughter said nothing so she continued.

"Rodolpus is your father; however he is not your birth father. He is your step or foster dad. Me and your father are very faithful servants to the**. D**ark Lord. We have served him for years on end. Thirteen years ago he asked me to do him a favour. He needs an heir, to help him with his tasks. That is where he asked me to carry his baby." Bellatrixexlamied.

"Okay mum, I belive you!" She looked at her dad, he smiled and pointed his finger at her , telling her to come to him. Hermione took a step forward.

"It is nice to see you again. I have not seen you since the day you were born. "The man said.

"Nice to meet you!" Hermione said. She had heard her parents talk about the dark lord. She knew she had to talk to him with respect and never question him.

"From this day forth we will meet every summer and I will train you every single day. You will learn how to mentally and physically enhanceyour abilities. Once you are 16 I will send you on some task with your mother, father and uncle. Anyway your training starts tomorrow. I will also give you two very simple tasks." With a snap her dad had gone. Then her mother grabbed her and snapped her finger. She was back in her house. As soon as Hermione landed on the couch she was out cold.


	3. Sinking in

Bellatrix bent down and started shaking her sweet and lovely child; the only weak spot for her was her child. "Ralph" Bellatrix yelled hoarsely tears pouring down her eyes. He ran downstairs and beside his wife, he looked into her tearful eyes. Something he never saw before, he carefully took her into his arms, where she rested her head.

"She is fine Bella, don't worry it was just too much for her to take in."

"I know but she is my daughter, she is the dark lords daughter she should be stronger."

"Sweet heart, she is human she had a shock and needs time." Bellatrix nodded and rose to her feet.

"'Bring her to her room. She will be more comfortable. "He nodded and picked his daughter up, and kissed his wife's forehead then carried Hermione into her room. He laid her in her bed and tucked the blanket over her body, and walked out of the room.

"Be strong." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Ralf came out of her room and into his shared room. There stood his wife, sister-in- law, sister –in-laws- husband and the dark lord. They where whispering about something when he walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked closing the door behind himself.

"We are discussing how we should train her. We all will train her this summer, what should we do?"

"The big thing I think we should cover is Occlumency. This way no one can ever get into her head, knowing Dumbledore. He will try to find out what she knows!" Narcissa whispered knowingly.

"That would be a good, idea Narcissa. I will start that tomorrow, after a week of training I want you all to sneak into her head, and report her reaction to me. I will be sneaking during her sleep. Even when she returns to Hogwarts I will practise. What do you guys think?"

"My lord, I think that it will be difficult for her, to have it done to her often."

"Of course it will my dear Bella, but she will learn the hard way, but became better." As soon as the Dark Lord finished, Hermione opened the door.

"What's going on?" She asked "I heard people talking and it woke me up."

"Nothing we are just talking about plans, for a new mission." The dark lord answered.

"I see, well sorry to be rude but can you please bring the volume down. I need my sleep; I have had a hard day."

"We will my dear." The dark lord said.

"Thank you, night everyone."

"Oh and Hermione I expect you in my office, tomorrow at say 1:30pm.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said before leaving the room and walking into her room. She changed into her pj's and crawled into her bed. How could this be, the dark lord her father, she had been living a lie for all these years. Now she would have more of a lie to do. Like any kid she would do anything for her family, even if that means lying to her friends and peers. This could be somewhat fun, and a challenge which she was up to. She slowly fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up to her parents whispering her name. "Hermione," Her mom whispered walking her up. She slowly opened her eyes to find her mom lying there and stroking her hair. "Good morning, my dear." Bellatrix whispered.

"Good morning mom, dad."

"Good morning sweet heart. How are you?"

"Not too bad, what time is it?"

"12:00 pm"

"Oh I have a meeting with the dark lord, in an hour and a half."

"Yes, what do you want for breakfast?" Bellatrix asked

"The usual please mom."

"Of course you go take a shower, then have breakfast."

"Ok mother," Hermione said, she got out of bed and grabbed her towel and walked into her shower. After a quick shower she got on a pair of blank yoga pants, t-shirt and clock. She also took a pair of black runners, and walked down stairs and ate her breakfast. When she was done she looked at the clock and grabbed her cloak and started shouting for her mother.

"MOM, I HAVE TO GO!"

Her mom quickly ran down the stairs in a death eater uniform. "You're in black perfect." She walked up to me her and kissed her forehead. Took her hand and disapereated she closed her eyes, as the spinning felling engulfed her. When she opened her eyes she was in the same dark gloomy place as, she was yesterday. She looked around for the dark lord; the place was to dark, to see anything.

``Mommy, where is the dark lord?"

"He should be here soon dear."

"Oh I am here" A high dark voice replied.

"My lord," My mother said bowing in front of his figure. I followed her lead and repeated her words.

"Bellatrix and my dear child, you may rise." We both did as ordered. "How are you both?"

"We are fine, my lord."

"Great, alright Bella you may leave."

"Thank you my lord, when shall I pick her up?"

"I will bring her over, where you and all the Malfoy's and I will have supper."

"Yes, my lord around what time may I expert your appearance?"

"Say around 7ish." I grounded inwardly 7 hours with him. My mom nodded then there was a pop, and she was gone.

"So my dear child, how have you been over the years?"

"I have been, fine."

"Great, ok so for the next few years I will be teaching you different skills. This year I will be teaching you Occlumency. Do you know what this is?"

"Occlumency is the power to block or shut down your mind during an invasion."

"Perfect, do you know how to use Occlumency?"

"Not at all, we learned briefly what it was during second year."

"Good, so after a week of training your whole family will be invading your mind, and you will attempt to block them."

"Alright but how do I block them out of my head?"

"You empty your mind of all emotions, and but a black brick wall in the middle of your mind, and push the person out of your mind."

"Alright," She took a deep breath and said "Let's get started." He nodded then motioned her to sit in the small chair. She did as instructed and looked over at the dark lord.

"Remember block me out of your head." I nodded "LECEMNICY!" The dark lord yelled, Hermione screamed as the dark lord invaded her mind; she tried to block it out. "Brick wall!" The dark lord screamed.

Lord Voldomort scanned through her head, searching and finding nothing to bad, just that every boy was after her. Fights with Mr. Malfoy then a brick wall appeared. He tried to break it, but then someone pushed him out. He looked over at his daughter, she had sweat pouring all over her body, and was taking deep raged breathes. She looked back at him, and then smiled. "I did it."

"Yes, you did now just try to do it faster." And they practised the whole day away, by the end she was an expert.

The clock stroke 7:00pm and Voldomort stopped and looked at her. "Your pretty damn good, you pick up quick."

"Thank you."

"We should get you back home for dinner."

"Shower included."

"Yeah, you stink girl." Hermione nodded then took Voldomort arm as they appeared. Hermione ran upstairs took a shower then lie on her bed and fell asleep without the dinner.


	4. Defence agianst Dumbledoor

3 years later.

"My faithful followers 16 years ago, I introduced you to my heir and today she will be joining us. Hermione please come forward." Hermione stepped forward, everyone gasped at the sight, she was beautiful. She had long black straight hair that fell to her waist, her height easily reaching '5'7 and her eyes a light blue like her aunt. No one bowed only mouths hung open, with a furious Draco Malfoy looking around. "Father, why is no one bowing?" Hermione yelled at them, more than her father.

"I am not sure!" Voldomort barked and they all bowed towards her. "Rise," She barked at them. "Today I will be handling the meeting, so we have a new mission we need to get more followers, and no more human ones, let's try Giant's and bring some dragon eggs while you are at it. We will use them for another plan, which will be explained later on. But remember you will not tell anyone who I am. The person who blabbed will be killed along with whoever knows. They all nodded we start the mission tonight, the leader will be me and the co-leader will be Uncle Lucius Malfoy.

"My lord, are you sure putting a 16 year old girl as the leader is right?" Goyle senior asked.

"Goyle do you underestimate my positional?" Draco chuckled. "Is there something funny, Draco?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure Draco, just shut up no one asked for you to talk"

"Yes, my lord." He said jokingly and bowed.

"Draco, I will talk to you after the meeting." He nodded.

"So Goyle,"

"It is just that men, do better at this stuff, you know there more persuasive."

"Are you referring to the buffoon you call a son?"

"Yes," He said proudly.

"Your son can't even read. He can't even Levite a feather and you think he can get a giant to join."

"Then how come he has girls around him?"

"You mean Parkinson? She is a whore she goes with any guy possible." Hermione laughed "Now shut up."

"I expect you all here at midnight for the mission. Sleep well." With a pop they all left, except for Draco. "Father, could you give me a minute with Draco?"

"Sure, my dear."

"Draco you do not flirt with me during meetings. I am trying to prove that I am not some girly girl but you totally embarrassed me."

"I am sorry; I will not do that again." He said coming close to her and talking her in his arms.

"Draco if you flirt with me even one time during the mission I will send you back."


	5. Chapter 5

As the clock st**r**oke midnight, the men were in the hall awaiting Hermione's arrival. Hermione entered the room and the chatter stopped. She stopped at the bottom stair and spoke. "Alright we all know what we must do. Everyone except for Draco, me and Goyle Jr will be on Mission G," she pointed to them, and directed them to the fire place. "Everyone else please lead yourselves out the door, to apparition point. Thank you and good luck!"

"Gregory, dear do take care of yourself, if anything happens come straight home. Oh why most you go, she doesn't know how to control a mission. You should have been the leader."

"Shut your mouth up!" Hermione barked "I will do better than the buffoon you call a son, also my father will have a word with you soon. Boys get into the fireplace and let's go." The boys took turns going in; she followed and ended up in a gloomy shop.

"Where is this?" Goyle coughed.

"Some shop. Come on we have to be back by noon." They crawled out of the door, Draco behind Hermione and Goyle off to the side. Draco had his wand out and ready to attack. "Put the wand away Draco," Hermione hissed. "You will scared them." He quickly placed his wand in his pocket and came to Hermione's side placing a protective and strong arm around her. "DRACO!"

"Sorry," He whispered. Hermione walked up a large podium.

"Hello, everyone thank you for coming here today. We are here on Lord Voldomort's request. As you have all have agreed to join the war, now you must make an informed decision. As you know the other wizards and witches are the ones that pushed you out. They used brute force, and overreacted to the fact that you are all slightly larger than we are. However it happens to be alright for a half giant to live in our side, because they are half wizard. That is unacceptable, what is the difference, we all have one heart two eyes and two ears. Of course we will have different options and blood but we are all still living creatures with feeling. Please think of all the horrible thing the Order of the Phoenix has done. What have we done? Nothing, now we will take questions.**" **

"What benefit will we have?"A guy with a long beard asked**. **

"For now unfortunately nothing, later when we win the war we will give you a place back in the heart of England." They all glowed excitedly. No other question was asked.

"Alright thank you all very much for your time, I will look forward to your owl." They descended the long narrow path back to the shop.

"What the hell, Hermione they aren't going to believe that bull shit you said**,** you have to be more persuasive, use a wand and make them join". Hermione laughed.

"I know what I am doing thank you very much."

Draco smiled at her and said "You did fabulous."

"I know." She exclaimed.

"What was the point of us coming?" Goyle asked.

"Obviously to protect her, if an error accrued in the plan."


End file.
